1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components, and more specifically to an electrical connection device for electrically connecting an electronic component that has electrical contact points.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional electronic components are formed by packages containing an integrated circuit with electrical contact points formed by solder balls on one side of the package. Such an electrical component is soldered to an application card by melting the balls. If there is a problem during application testing, the package is desoldered from the application card. However, after the desoldering of the package, the electronic component can no longer be electrically analyzed.